


La Muerte de Arturo Pendragon

by andely19



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin BBC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andely19/pseuds/andely19
Relationships: ArMor - Relationship, Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	La Muerte de Arturo Pendragon

Arrastrándose a la pequeña llama de esperanza y aliento de vida, ¿que podría ser peor?, se preguntaba al no poderse levantar, sintiendo como el contacto de su cuerpo se iba de su control, pero estaba equivocado, lo peor era que todavía seguía con sus ojos abiertos, sintiendo como escurría su propia sangre, mareado del olor provocando nauseas y una punzada de dolor en su cabeza.

Ah como dolía su cabeza, un poco más que las heridas que terminarían matándolo, pero que solo sentía adormecido, excepto su cabeza, sentía como su respiración se volvía cada vez más irregular, provocando que sus pulmones se contrajeran provocando un dolor intenso por su pecho.  
Volteaba a su alrededor para comprobar que no había más vida, muchos como él estaban en el suelo esperando la muerte o simplemente ya había pasado dejándolo solo a él. Miraba hacia el cielo observando que las banderas dejaron de moverse, estaban caídas y vacías, el ambiente lo percibía rojo pero sería porque tenía sangre en sus ojos.

Sobrevivir no era una opción, ganar la batalla, ¿cómo podría ganar una batalla tan violenta contra los Saxones, cuando ya no tenía más porque luchar?, cuando el reino ya no era como antes, cuando sus ideas quedaron rotas por el paso del tiempo, se culpaba a el mismo, su arrogancia no le permitió ver más allá de la realidad, se creía invencible olvidando que la suerte no sonríe siempre y ahora la suerte lo golpeaba, sacudiéndolo de su soberbio trono. Pensaba en todo lo que debió haber hecho para no llegar ahí derrotado sin que nadie se preocupara si estaba vivo o no, sentía que era su final, que en algún momento tenía que terminar pero ¿por que de esa manera?.

Gwynevere lo había dejado justo antes de la batalla, fue donde la venda se cayo al suelo, cuando sus enemigos se aprovecharon de la desdicha del rey, declarando una guerra definitiva. Ella fue la primera en retirarse de su vida, sin ella todo empezaba a derrumbarse, se sentía inseguro, confundido, traicionado, y más por haberlo dejado por uno de sus caballeros, por un hombre que juro lealtad y que daría la vida por él antes de hacerle algún daño, su mejor amigo.

¿Quién más le quedaba para confiar?, ya no en sus caballeros de la mesa redonda, tampoco en la mujer que se caso y le juro amor eterno, solo quedaba Merlin. Pero se encontraba ya viejo, indeciso sin darle ninguna solución, desesperado dejo de escucharlo, pidió que mataran a Lancelot y armó un ejercito para irse a una batalla en donde buscaría su venganza matando al que se le cruzara enfrente y al final, al final estaría tumbado en el suelo esperando a que todo termine.

Con una visión borrosa, ve alguien acercase a él, llevaba un espada pero ninguna armadura, sería que por fin sus plegarias eran escuchadas y esa persona terminaría con su agonía, siente unas manos en su rostro, sus ojos son limpiados y siente que su corazón se detiene al reconocer que es Morgan.  
Vería por última vez a la mujer con la que creció, se enamoro, se enfrento, la que él amo y odio, la mujer con la que estaba unido por sangre y separado por sus ideales, todo eso y más para él era Morgan Le Fay.

Morgan había luchado toda su vida por su pueblo, como Arturo lo había hecho con el suyo, y se encontraban ahí los dos, solos con huellas de un torbellino de sangre, sin nada más que luchar, con las manos vacías ya que ambos perdieron lo que más querían. Esos eventos hicieron reflexionar a Morgan, si sus destinos no fueran tan estrictos con ellos, atándolos a desgracias y juegos de historia entre las comunidades y profecías, ella hubiera amado a Arturo, lo hubiera amado tanto que su corazón le hubiera permitido, tanto que ella estaría hasta en el día de su muerte y se quitaría la vida al saber que la presencia del rey de Camelot faltaría en el mundo.

Lo acariciaba con amor mientras lloraba un poco, limpiando su rostro de tierra y sangre con sus propias lagrimas, Arturo sentía sus manos frías y eran refrescantes sacándolo del infierno en el que se encontraba, estaba contento de que Morgan estuviera con él, tenía tanto que contarle pero su garganta estaba seca que apenas podía decir una palabra, entonces derrotado solo dejaba que Morgan lo abrazara fuertemente, permitiendo oler su perfume que desprendía su cuello.

Siempre había sido su comunicación cuando trataban de demostrarse afecto, con palabras era fácil atacarse y discutir pero al momento de mostrar sentimientos de afección no se decían absolutamente nada con palabras. Todo había terminado, estaban en tregua, ¿qué más podían perder?, detrás de todo el poder, rencor, y un solido e importante nombre, se encontraban dos personas que no eran más que eso.  
Morgan lo miraba detenidamente y le costaba trabajo, sentía una culpa que recorría sus venas provocándole frustración. Un día antes convenció a Merlin de llevar a Arturo a Avalon, después de rogarle y discutir consiguió lo que quería, pero no había manera de evitar la batalla, Merlin le dijo que si Arturo se encontraba vivo cuando la neblina ocultara todo a su paso, le ayudaría a llevárselo para que su cuerpo descansara en paz junto a ella, molesta y con su carácter impulsivo lo amenazo de condenarlo a una vejez eterna.

Era su castigo, ver morir Arturo en sus brazos ya cuando todo estaba perdido, le besa la frente tratando de idear un nuevo plan pero solo le quedaban horas contadas o mucho menos, no podía rendirse, no, ella nunca se rendía, si había una manera de salvarlo la encontraría y si no había la posibilidad, ella lo haría posible.

Empezó a hablarle de cuando eran niños, de cómo lo recordaba, de los días soleados, de los días lluviosos, las peleas, pero tenía que hacerle recordar los buenos días, de cómo empezó a enamorarse de él sin darse cuenta, de lo caballeroso que fue algún día, de los obsequios de cumpleaños, los paseos en el bosque, cuando la defendía, los banquetes, su primer caballo.Morgan no puede seguir recordando todo lo que vivieron juntos, se iba quebrando su voz, lo abrazaba más fuerte y la neblina nublo su vista. Merlin había llegado.

Con los ojos llorosos sube la mirada, aliviada de que no estaba sola, le pedía que le ayudara, con una suplica en su voz que podía quebrantar hasta su peor enemigo y sintiera compasión por ella.  
Después de todo lo que había vivido Merlin, se sentía tan desconsolado al verlos, dos grandes tan frágiles como el cristal apunto de romperse con un solo empujón. Rápidamente le ayuda a levantarlo hasta la orilla del río y con voz firme le explica que hay una barca con unas de las hermanas de Morgan y así serán llevados a la isla, Arturo empieza a agonizar cuando ya están cerca.

Merlin le dice a Morgan que ya no puede seguirlos, a los lejos se ve una barca acercándose a ellos con personas encapuchadas, Morgan se detiene, sabiendo que probablemente ella y Arturo no podrán regresar y sería la última vez que vería a Merlin, él le corrige, diciendo que Arturo podrá volver cuando su reino lo necesite de nuevo, ella sonríe pone sus manos sobre el rostro de Merlin, cierra los ojos y las retira para encontrarse con un Merlin más joven, Morgan se había convertido la única que podía romper el hechizo de Mab, pero sabía que no fue la razón por la que Merlin regreso por ellos.

Suben a la barca y Merlin ven como se alejan hacía el amanecer, perdiéndose de vista, se quedo horas contemplando y pensando en el mismo lugar donde los vio partir, sabía que Morgan cuidaría bien de Arturo, lo sanaría y si ella tenía éxito, que era difícil de creer lo contrarío, Arturo Pendragon despertaría de un largo sueño para encontrarse con unos ojos que anhelaba tanto y el rey no se apartaría de la idea de estar con Morgan y de poder revivir los días soleados.


End file.
